Lapis Izumi
by Normandy1998
Summary: Born with the ability to manipulate water, Izumi strives to be a hero just like her idols and her best friend Kacchan.


Izumi Midoriya isn't what you consider, the bravest four-year-old around. Izumi was known to be easy to scare among her classmates, most of the boys using this for their own entertainment. The only one who would ever have her back was her best friend, Katsuki Bakugo or as Izumi liked to call him, Kacchan.

Whenever someone tries to pick on Izumi, Kacchan is on them in an instant, granted Izumi did also seem to be the only one who Bakugo would listen too. The pair were inseparable, which made days like this difficult for Izumi. Bakugo had brought Izumi along with a couple of their classmates to catch bugs in a local woodland area. Like always, Bakugo was leading the group, with Izumi tailing them from behind.

To Izumi was caught off guard when the group came to an abrupt stop, catching up with them, Izumi saw that they had at a little ravine, the only way across being a log that connected the two sides. The two boys made it across the log with ease, while Bakugo and Izumi were remaining on the other side of the bank.

"What you waiting for, Izumi?" Bakugo asked, Izumi just looked to the log but refused to move.

"It doesn't look safe." She replied, "What if the log broke and we fell into the river and broke something or what if our leg gets trapped in the log?" Izumi continued muttering all the possible dangers that her little four-year-old mind could concoct.

"Why're you whining? It's totally easy: WATCH!" Bakugo exclaimed as he climbed onto the log and started to stomp on the log, just as he would if he was trying to fight anyone. To show, it was safe to his best friend, "See, it's solid, perfe…"

"KACCHAN!" Izumi screamed as she watched her best friend fall off the log. She reached out to grab his hand, but she wasn't close enough.

Just as Bakugou was about to hit the ground, a pillar of water shot up from the river in the form of a hand caught him mid-air and carried him back safely to the other side of the ravine, where Izumi was. Before the blonde could process what had just happened, Izumi tackled him to the ground in a hug, bawling her eyes. Bakugo looked up to see the giant hand made out of water remained standing.

"Whoa, that's so cool," the kids said after they ran back towards Izumi and Bakugo, their attention being on the giant water hand, not bothered that Bakugo almost got hurt.

"Kacchan, are you Ok," Izumi asked as she rubbed the tears from her eyes, her attention solely on her best friend, instead of the phenomena behind her.

"I'm ok, remember I'm tougher than the rest of you" Bakugo boasted like usual, Izumi laughed at her best friend's tough-guy act.

"Wait, who did this?" the kid with little wings asked.

"Yeah, I don't have a water quirk. All I can do is stretch my fingers," the other kid said. The kid had a point; all of them had gotten their quirks, all except….

"IZUMI!" The boys screeched, Izumi's attention was taken away from Bakugo when the boys screamed her name. She looked to them and then the large hand made out of water, she waved her hand at the giant hand. Only for it to mimic Izumi wave, dumbfounded at first, she continues to experiment such as flexing the arm or moving individual fingers, after about a minute she begins to giggle nervously

"I-I have a quirk! Lookie guys! I make big water hands!" Izumi cheered

The next day, Inko took Izumi to the doctors to confirm the kids' suspicions, and it was true. Izumi had a quirk or, to be more precise, a water manipulation quirk. To say Izumi wasn't bouncing off the walls of her house would be the understatement of the century. As well as how much Inko cried that her baby girl's dreams of being a hero were so sure now.

* * *

**Five years later**

Izumi was walking home in the pouring rain, her umbrella long gone after a freak gust of wind took it. Izumi didn't care, though. She loved the rain, especially since getting her quirk. Her favorite thing to do was dance in the rain, the number of times her mum and Kacchan would say that's a one-way ticket to getting sick, was astronomical.

She was almost home when she heard what sounded like a whimper. She looked around, trying to find the source of the noise still she stumbled upon a drenched cardboard box. Lifting the flaps open, she found a puppy left alone in the box. It was shivering and soaked to the bone.

"What kind of meanie leave you here," Izumi asked, angry at the monster who abandoned a newborn puppy on the street. She pets the puppy only to realize how cold it was. The poor thing's fur felt like the smoke from dry ice, freezing but not enough to burn, yet. Before Izumi knew what she was doing, she pulled off her jacket and carefully wrapped it around the puppy, before lifting it out the mostly destroyed box.

"Don't worry, I'll get you somewhere warm," Izumi chirped. Ten minutes later, however, Izumi, while not regretting her decision, really wished she had another jacket or her All Might umbrella. The rain had picked up even more, hitting Izumi even harder, the nine-year-old soldiered on through the storm. She felt her clothes were starting to stick to her like a second skin now, Izumi just kept thinking of the puppy she was trying to help, and that was all the motivation she needed.

"So…cold…" Izumi whimpered, she wished her quirk could stop the rain, but she knew that was impossible. But she wished she could at least do something to protect herself and the puppy from the rain.

.

.

.

.

Just then, Izumi felt the rain stop, or at the very least, it stopped pelting her. She looked ahead to see it was still pouring. Confused Izumi looked up and was left in such awe, she almost dropped the puppy, above her was two giant wings formed from water, they were providing Izumi shelter from the downpour. Looking behind, Izumi saw the wings were connected to her back, Izumi mind was going crazy with what her new ability meant.

The only thing that stopped her from going full hero otaku mode as Kacchan called it was the whimpers from the Lil puppy. Remembering her current task, Izumi Ran to her house as fast as she could, the wings keeping her sheltered the entire way home.

* * *

Inko was busy preparing dinner, as she looked outside, she saw the rain coming down harder than before, her thoughts went to Izumi. "School ended an hour ago, and Izumi's still not home." As her train of thought continued she suddenly noticed her jaw's movements, looking down, she realized a half-empty box of All Mighty taste brand cookies was before her. "I really need to get a handle on my stress eating."

"Mama, I'm home" Izumi voiced cheered from the front door, Inko was so caught up in her eating she failed to hear Izumi open the front door.

"Izumi, what to..IZUMI WHY ARE YOU SOAKING WET!" Inko screamed at seeing her little girl, utterly drenched while cradling her jacket. "Izumi, where's your umbrella, and why are you carrying your jacket?" Inko asked as she looked over Izumi

"The wind took my umbrella" Izumi answered

"And what about your jacket?" Inko asked again. Izumi lifted a part of her jacket to show her mother the puppy.

"I found him, some meanie left him in a box out in the rain, I couldn't leave him there," Izumi whimpered, Inko heart ached at what Izumi said.

"That's very sweet of you, Izumi," Inko said as she carefully stroked the puppy's fur, feeling how could the little creature was. "Ok, I'll get a towel so we can dry this little guy off, you get out of those clothes and meet me in the bathroom, I'll draw you up a nice warm bath," Inko said as she went full mother goose.

Sadly, though, while the pup came out of the rainstorm mostly unaffected thanks to Inko drying him off and wrapping him in a nice blanket. Izumi, on the other hand, caught a cold thanks to the rain, she spent the next week sneezing her little head off. The nine-year-old, however, didn't care as, after learning the pup didn't officially have an owner, and Inko convinced Hisashi, mainly through adorable pics of Izumi playing with the puppy. The Midoriya's adopted the little ball of fluff, Izumi naming him the puppy hugs, which made it all the funnier when they learned the dog's breed was called Hug.

* * *

**A/N: Yet another story, this was is thanks to a mate who shared my love for Steven Universe, especially for Lapis. It was fun to write this and i got a few things planned lets just say **


End file.
